


Satellites

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Trans Saotome Ranma, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: Ranma is a barista at a local coffee shop and Akane is a girl who comes in every day with something on her mind.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 81
Kudos: 94





	1. The Strange Girl Called Akane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to turn this into a longer fic yet. Please tell me what y'all think!

She was in again. That girl. She always came in precisely at opening and ordered the exact same thing. Over and over and over. It had been weeks, maybe even months, since the first time Akane Tendou walked through that door. Ranma didn’t know much about Akane, but she did know that there had to be a reason other than the coffee. Even if it was damn good coffee.  
  
It was something about the consistency of her arrival and the routine that made Ranma suspect that something was up. She would walk in, always the first or second in line, order an iced coffee with room for cream, and sit in the far left corner by the window, staring out at the sidewalk. Maybe she was people watching. Maybe she was person watching. But after precisely 30 minutes, she would leave, coffee almost completely untouched.  
  
So it definitely wasn’t the coffee. No, this was something else. And Ranma, nosey as she was, was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
See, Ranma and Akane had never exchanged words beyond that necessary between barista and customer. The occasional pleasantry, a clarification on name spelling, those kinds of things. In fact, Ranma wouldn’t even be surprised if Akane didn’t even know her name. There were a lot of things they didn’t know about each other. Usually, Ranma wouldn’t care at all, but there was just something about Akane that was… captivating. Mysterious.  
  
Alluring.  
  
“Hey.” Ranma’s voice surprised even herself, as she paused her routine wiping of the counters before the rush to lean in Akane’s direction.  
  
At first, Akane did not respond. She was captivated by whatever it was she was watching, and for some reason, that made Ranma’s blood boil.  
  
Ranma let out a huff. She wasn’t exactly used to being ignored. After all, Ranma was quite the catch. People either wanted to be her or wanted to be with her, so maybe it annoyed her a little that Akane seemed so wildly uninterested in her. “Hello! You there, Akane Tendo!” Ranma drew out the sound of the o, finally getting the customer to snap her head in Ranma’s direction.  
  
“Are you gonna drink that coffee or what? I can make ya another one if you don’t like it.” Ranma crossed her arms on the counter. That wasn’t what she wanted to ask, but in the moment she had panicked and it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw Akane blush.  
  
Akane looked down, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Oh, uh, no… no, this is ok, thank you.” She took a sip of the coffee as if to prove that nothing was wrong, but Ranma wasn’t an idiot. She could tell just by looking at Akane’s face after that the other girl did not care for coffee. At all.  
  
“If you don’t like coffee, why do you come here every morning?” The question just slipped out of Ranma’s lips before she could stop it.  
  
Akane jumped slightly in her seat, looking at Ranma with wide eyes. It was obvious that she was surprised--surprised Ranma could tell something she so clearly thought she had hidden well. “I-I…” She stammered, her feet fiddling idly beneath her.  
  
Someone moved past the window then, and Akane gasped, her attention snapping away just as the town doctor walked by.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._  
  
That was it. That was the reason. So many people walked past the shop in the morning, Ranma had never pieced together who it was Akane was looking for. But it made sense. Dr. Tofu walked past that coffee shop every morning on his way to the clinic, which was only a block away.  
  
Akane _was_ person watching. For Dr. Tofu.  
  
Ranma didn’t know why, but in that moment she actually felt… sad.  
  
“Oh,” Ranma drew out the sound, “so that’s it. You have a thing for the doctor, don’t you?”  
  
Akane slammed her fist on the table. “And what’s that got to do with you, huh?”  
  
Ranma held up her hands in mock surrender, then innocently returned to her task of wiping down the already clean counter. “Nothing, nothing, just an observation. Ya know, Dr. Tofu’s not so--”  
  
Ranma was cut off by a swarm of customers piling through the door and circling the counter. The morning rush. Typical.  
  
With a huff, Akane got up and left, her scarcely touched coffee a reminder of where she had been.  
  
Ranma couldn’t help but watch her leave.


	2. Coffee Is Not A Victimless Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma contemplates her actions while Akane pines helplessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a multi chapter work now whoops

She didn’t come in the next day. Or the next. Or the next. It had been a full week since the last time Ranma had seen Akane, and yes, Ranma was counting the days. No, she didn’t know why. She didn’t understand what drew her to Akane Tendou so much, but there was this pull that she couldn’t ignore.  
  
Maybe it was guilt.  
  
Yeah, she felt a little bad about what happened a week before. She had put Akane on the spot. Ranma was just like that. Blunt with little regard to other’s comfort level, and while she was aware when she had hurt someone, she found it hard to believe that pointing out something as simple and obvious as a crush was such an egregious crime.  
  
At least, not so egregious that Akane had to stop coming to the shop. Maybe she was embarrassed. No, she was definitely embarrassed. Ranma had totally embarrassed herself, and Akane, and that was why Akane would never come in again.  
  
As if on cue, Akane walked through the door.  
  
“Welco--Oh! It’s you!” Ranma was so shocked she dropped the cloth she was holding to wipe the countertop. “You… You came back in.”  
  
“You say that like you’re surprised.” Akane flipped her long hair over her shoulder and walked up to the counter, clutching her bag in both hands. “A small iced coffee with room for cream, please.”  
  
Ranma frowned a little, not typing anything into the cash register. “Are you sure? You don’t have to get coffee if you don’t like it, ya know. We have tea.”  
  
“The coffee will be fine, thank you.”  
  
“Oh, does that guy like coffee? Dr--”  
  
“Just the coffee. Thank you.”  
  
Her voice was strained and firm, but the slight blush on Akane’s cheeks told Ranma it was probably time to back off. She hummed, clicked the relevant buttons, and nodded her head. “Alright. One small iced coffee, room for cream. That will be 3.25 with tax.”  
  
They completed the ceremonial exchanging of money and beverage, and Ranma watched as Akane walked over to her usual seat by the window and sat down, head propped up in her right arm.  
  
And Akane watched.  
  
And Ranma watched.  
  
And time began to bleed together.  
  
***  
  
Akane stayed for an hour that time, but Dr Tofu never walked by the shop. Akane had already missed him. She didn’t say goodbye to Ranma as she left, and as usual, she didn’t drink her coffee. Ranma didn’t get it.  
  
Not one bit.  
  
Ranma took off her apron and hung it on the coat hanger in the doorway. “I’m home,” she shouted, but there was no answer. Why would there be? Her father hadn’t exactly been speaking to her recently, and her mother up and left. “I’m home,” She shouted again, but with more conviction, drawing out the o until she got some sort of reply. A little movement from the kitchen and a grunt. No welcome home, no “get ready for dinner,” just a grunt.  
  
Oh well, it was better than nothing.  
  
Maybe it was even progress.  
  
She sighed to herself and walked up to her room, where she opened her window and climbed up onto the roof. She laid back on the cold wood, staring at the stars.  
  
Akane Tendou… She couldn’t have been older than Ranma, probably a college student judging by the fact that she occasionally brought her laptop when she came to watch. Wasn’t Dr. Tofu too old for her? There must have been some history there, but Ranma was too afraid to think about that.  
  
And why was that? Ever since Ranma found out the real reason for Akane’s people watching, she had felt… mushy inside. Gross. It wasn’t exactly jealously… at least, she was pretty sure it wasn’t that. It was just… a general feeling of mushiness. Like all her insides had been squished together.  
  
One thing was for sure, Ranma had to get to the bottom of Akane’s crush.  
  
Or maybe, Ranma just had to get closer to Akane.


	3. Operation Befriend Akane (Attempt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma attempts to befriend Akane and fails miserably because she's Ranma

Well, Akane was back to her usual schedule, but she absolutely refused to talk to Ranma. Like, at all. Which was unusual, and unfortunate for Akane, because Ranma was a _delight_.  
  
But no, rather than talk to a real, actual, live person, Akane preferred to sit and stare out the window, not touching her coffee, until the oh-so-amazing Dr. Tofu walked by, and then leave. Why Akane came in every single day to order a coffee they both knew she wasn’t going to drink was beyond Ranma. Maybe Dr. Tofu liked coffee or something?  
  
That had to be it. Dr. Freaking Tofu just loved coffee, so Akane just had to get her hands on it. There was no other explanation. She was just trying to impress her age-inappropriate crush. And for what? There was no guarantee Dr. Tofu would ever see her in the shop, and it wasn’t like she ever said anything to him.  
  
“Hey. You know it would be better to just talk to ‘im. Instead’a staring out the window every day.” Ranma spoke up for probably the fourth or fifth time that lonely half hour, with no luck.  
  
Akane frowned deeply and turned, finally acknowledging Ranma’s presence. “Did I do something to you?” She asked sternly, a coldness to her voice that Ranma hadn’t been expecting.  
  
Ranma recoiled slightly, then tried to play it off by wiping down the counter. Again. “Whadya mean?”  
  
“I mean you haven’t stopped talking to me since I got here. And it’s all been… weirdly personal. So, what is this, exactly? Are you trying to tease me?” Akane narrowed her eyes accusingly at Ranma.  
  
Ranma huffed. “I’m offended you would even think that.” She shrugged and averted her eyes, suddenly feeling really self-conscious. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was a combination of her not expecting Akane’s response and not really knowing what it was she wanted to say. “I’m just curious, ‘is all. I don’t mean any harm.”  
  
Akane turned her head away from Ranma abruptly, causing her long ponytail to whip out in Ranma’s direction. “Well, don’t be.”  
  
Again, Ranma couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw the faintest hint of a blush tickling the tip of Akane’s ear. Just how red could that girl get? Honestly, it was so… so… “uncute…”  
  
Akane froze, her head turning in an almost robotic way. “What did you say?”  
  
Ranma blinked. Oh, crap, did she say that out loud. “Uh... Uh, I…”  
  
Akane slammed her hands on the table and stood swiftly, the chair clattering across the floor. Ranma backed away, thinking that Akane was going to… beat her up or something. Instead, Akane stormed out, not looking back.  
  
Her coffee still swaying slightly from the force of Akane’s blow.  
  
***  
  
Ranma once again found herself laying on the roof, hands behind her head, looking at the stars. So, the day hadn’t exactly gone the way she expected. She had wanted to befriend Akane, not insult her. Really, though, she was hitting herself over not being able to keep her own mouth shut.  
  
It was a nasty habit, really. Ranma knew she had no filter. She said what she wanted when she wanted, and thanks to her looks she rarely got in trouble for it.  
  
But Akane was different. Ranma couldn’t exactly explain how, it was just… fact. She actually felt bad for opening her big, stupid mouth for once. Maybe it was best she stop poking her nose where it didn’t belong.  
  
Or maybe… Maybe it was exactly what Akane needed. Maybe Akane needed someone to look out for her! After all, she very clearly had some issues (likely of the daddy variety) judging by her taste in men. Maybe she needed someone to wake her up, tell her she deserved better. Someone who had her best interests at heart. Someone who saw her for who she was, even if they didn’t know each other so well. Someone… Someone…  
  
Ranma found herself shaking her head to get her own thoughts out of that dangerous territory. What was she thinking? Someone… someone like Ranma? Just that morning Ranma had called Akane uncute! No, that was just Ranma’s brain getting away from her. She didn’t actually mean that. Not really.  
  
Did she?


	4. Operation Befriend Akane (Attempt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma tries to apologize but it doesn't go well because she is Ranma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short sry but I'm gonna make up for it by posting a second longer chapter right after this one

It would be easy. Just look at her and apologize. Nothing to it. Just “Hey, sorry about yesterday.” That was it. No big deal, right? Just a simple, innocent apology. After all, Ranma hadn’t really meant anything by it. It was an observation, really. And it wasn’t like Ranma’s preferences really meant anything. Maybe Dr. Tofu thought Akane was really cute!  
  
Ok, that was a gross thought. Ranma shook her head. Somehow, the image of Akane with Dr. Tofu just… wasn’t right. Like, at all. Imagining the two of them together… It made Ranma sick to her stomach. But that was probably because the guy was like two to three times Akane’s age! Dude was practically a dinosaur! She should really go after someone more age-appropriate. Someone like…  
  
Ranma shook her head again. Not going there. Definitely not. They were adults, Akane could like whoever she wanted. As if to distract herself from her own mind, Ranma got herself to work. There were no customers to serve, but there was one whose order Ranma knew by heart. Small iced coffee, room for cream. She got to work, whipping up just about the best iced coffee she could, and stuck a little sticky note to it that simply read “I’m sorry.” Surely that would make Akane happy!  
  
It was about a half an hour past opening before Akane finally made her appearance. The ice in the coffee was just about melted when it shifted in the cup with the opening of the door, as if alerting Ranma of Akane’s presence. “W-Welcome in!” Ranma tried to ignore how her voice cracked.  
  
Akane walked up to the front and opened her mouth to speak, when Ranma shoved the coffee in her face. “Here! The ice is all melted now but… I made your order!”  
  
Akane blinked in surprise. “You… remembered my order?”  
  
Ranma shrugged. “Well, yeah. I wanted to apologize for the other day. I said something mean… I didn’t mean to! It just… Slipped out…” Ranma slowly pulled the cup back, feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Oh… So you were talking about me.”  
  
The sadness on Akane’s face really got to Ranma. Yeah, she went and did something terrible again. “Well… Well, I didn’t really mean it! I mean, I’m sure to some people you’re plenty cute! Like that Dr. Tofu guy! All that matters is what he thinks, I mean I’m just a barista and--”  
  
“Dr. Tofu? What does this have to do with Dr. Tofu?”  
  
Ranma blinked and cocked her head to the side. “Ya know, that guy you’re always starin at. You like him, don’t you? What does it matter if I don’t think you’re cute?”  
  
It took a couple of seconds for those words to sink it--both for Ranma and for Akane. Akane’s face slowly twisted. At first, her expression fell. Her eyes watered, her brows furrowed, and she bit her lip. Then, she bit down harder. And harder. Until a little blood pooled underneath her grip. The tears dried up and she snapped.  
  
“Well sorry for not being cute!” Akane snatched the cup from Ranma and stormed out the door.  
  
Ranma just stood there, her hand still cupped as if she were still holding the coffee, processing what just happened. She cursed under her breath. Another botched attempt. That was just so like her, wasn’t it?  
  
***  
  
Once again, Ranma took to the stars to answer all her problems. It was like she thought that somehow, if she stared at them enough, they would whisper secrets to her. Sometimes she really wished they would. Maybe then, she could have the answer to how to finally get Akane on her side. Maybe if she was better with people--no, better with girls…  
  
Ranma sighed. Growing up around boys really did a number on her, huh? She was just starting to learn how to act like a girl, and now... Maybe this was… too advanced for her. Maybe she should back off, let Akane pine over some old guy, and just watch from the sidelines like she was doing before.  
  
Or maybe she just had to keep trying until she finally got it right. 


	5. Operation Befriend Akane (Final Attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma is awkward. Akane isn't subtle. Ukyo makes her grand appearance.

Another apology was in order. Ranma knew that. She knew that, but… she wasn’t sure she had it in her after her royal screw up from the other day. She didn’t mean to tell Akane she wasn’t cute! In fact, Ranma was sure that wasn’t the case! Akane was quite attractive, in fact. Maybe Ranma was jealous.

Yeah, right. Jealous of what, exactly? Ranma was quite the catch herself, at it wasn’t like there was anything Akane had that Ranma didn’t.

On second thought… there were some things. But that didn’t make Akane better or more attractive or--

Ranma sighed deeply. What was she thinking? This was getting out of control. Was her morbid curiosity worth all that trouble?

Akane walked in precisely at opening, finally interrupting Ranma’s thoughts. But she looked… different. Ranma couldn’t exactly put her finger on it. Everything else about Akane was just like usual. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, which was decorated with a large bow. She was wearing a white shirt with a little depiction of a hand holding a rose on the pocket, tucked into a light denim skirt with stripes of pink and orange. She had on knee-high socks and some pink tennis shoes with a wedge heel.

Maybe it was the expression that was off. She was as neutral as always, but there was this... darkness around her. A depression. Had Ranma’s comment really hurt that much? Or did something happen with Dr. Tofu? Whatever it was, Ranma couldn’t stop staring as Akane walked up to the register.

It was Akane who spoke first. “Small iced coffee, room for cream, please.”

Ranma slowly keyed it into the register, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Akane’s. “I know. Remember? I made it for you before you came in yesterday.”

Akane frowned deeply, the dark aura around her seeming to grow. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Ranma shrugged. “I don’t mean it like that. Just, you always order the same thing. It’s a little boring.” Great. Good going, Ranma. Here she needed to apologize again and she goes and insults Akane a third time!

“Well excuse me for being boring.” Akane huffed and turned her head away from Ranma, crossing her arms.

Ranma panicked. “I mean, nothin’ wrong with being boring. It’s just, you never drink it, ya know? Maybe you want to try something else? Something sweeter? I can make you something special!”

Ranma could have sworn she saw Akane blush at that moment. Akane turned back to face Ranma, but her eyes were downcast. She fiddled with her fingers, unable to make eye contact. “Um… that… that’s fine. I’ll just take the iced coffee.”

Confusion wouldn’t even begin to describe what Ranma was feeling. One minute, Akane was mad, and now she was all fidgety and shy? Maybe that was progress. Maybe it meant they could be friends. Ranma shrugged. “Well, your choice I guess. You’re the customer. One iced coffee.”

***

“And then she didn’t drink it again! I tell ya, Ukyo, I have no idea how to handle this girl.” Ranma angrily grabbed her soda and chugged it as she stared out into the park she was sitting in.

From beside her on the bench, Ukyo spoke through a mouthful of food. “Why does it bother you so much? If she wants to pay for a coffee she’s not going to drink that’s her business.”

Ukyo was Ranma’s best and oldest friend. They had known each other as friends and reconnected in high school. Ukyo had helped Ranma a lot when she first came out, and they had been close ever since. Their parents always wanted them to get married, but Ukyo wasn’t into girls, so they always had to deflect. It was weird, but Ranma and Ukyo didn’t want to let it ruin their friendship.

“You don’t get it! She never drinks the dang coffee. She just watches for that guy to come by and then she leaves!” Ranma took an angry bite of her burger and munched away. “It’s like she has no respect for the coffee!”

“For the coffee, or for you?” Ukyo innocently bit at her own burger, as if she didn’t just drag Ranma through the friggin mud.

Ranma huffed, trying to stop her face from heating up. “The coffee. Obviously.”

“Whatever you say, girl.”


	6. Not The Heir He Wanted But The Daughter He Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!! Descriptions of Dysphoria and Transphobia in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no chill. When I write a chapter I post it without editing it. I'm a wild, wild writing monster and I cannot be stopped.  
> Also, I listened to Vowels (and the Importance of Being Me) by HUNNY and Love it if We Made it by the 1975 while writing this chapter!

Dysphoria always hit at the worst times. As Ranma stared at herself in the mirror, she had to work to pull her eyes away from the parts of her body she could never really bring herself to like. Usually, she had herself trained. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look. At least, not until the clothes were on.  
  
But that day, she had made the mistake of looking while she was getting ready for the shower.  
  
It was alien, that’s what it felt like. Like her face was not attached to that body. It swirled and morphed into something monster--something she knew she wasn’t. Something faceless and alone and horrifying. She didn’t know how to deal with it, not on the bad days at least. The only thing she could really do was force herself under the cold water to clear her head, separate herself from the mirror.  
  
But that day, she couldn’t even do that. She knew she should shower. She knew she should get clean. That hygiene was important. But that day, she just couldn’t do it. She had looked too long.  
  
Instead, she piled clothes on top of herself, trying to hide. She put on her favorite bra, she braided her hair to hide the grease, and she looked again.  
  
She had thrown on a light orange shirt underneath pastel pink overalls she had gotten in China (if the large red lettering that read “China” across the boob was any indicator) and a pair of pretty pink flats. She always loved those overalls, because they hit her right at the smallest part of her waist--which made her look like she had a waist--and accentuated the chest.  
  
She breathed out, the brain fog slowly beginning to fade. She was fine. She looked great.  
  
Her face slowly came back into focus, a soft smile on her pink lips, and she picked up her makeup brush to add the finishing touches.  
  
***  
  
“Where are you going dressed like that?” Her father’s monotonous but exceedingly judgy voice floated into the hallway.  
  
Dang it. She had tried to sneak past, but he caught her anyway. Her grip on her mini powder blue backpack tightened as she stopped walking to face her father. “Out.”  
  
“Just out?” He stood up in his gee, his arms crossed over his chest. “What about training? It’s your day off, we agreed you would train.”  
  
Ranma looked away. “Well, maybe I don’t wanna train anymore,” she grumbled, but she would soon realize that was a mistake.  
  
“Don’t want to train? Ranma, as the only son it is your duty to take my place as the head of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! I’ve been supportive of this phase of yours so far--”  
  
“Supportive? Phase? How can you say that when you barely say two words to me unless it’s about the dojo, or training, or being a man and taking my place as your heir?” Ranma turned and continued to walk out of the house, her father’s voice following her.  
  
“Ranma?”  
  
“Ranma!”  
  
“Where do you think you’re going? I won’t let you skip out on training!”  
  
“Ranma!”  
  
His cries fell on uninterested ears as Ranma made her way out the door. He could shout all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to change who she was.  
  
She wouldn’t let him.


	7. Do Not Soak Your Wounds In Coffee -or- The Sting is Worse Than The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma discovers the truth about Akane's relationship with the doctor.

It would be a lie to say that Ranma was not still bothered by what happened the day before. What her father said weighed heavily, ever-present in her mind as she went through opening preparations. A phase. That’s what they both thought. Or, maybe her mom knew she was serious, considering Nodoka had up and left the moment Ranma came out.  
  
Honestly, Ranma was looking forward to her favorite regular customer. Maybe teasing Akane about Dr. Tofu would keep her mind off of the damning realization that her father hated who she was.  
  
But it wasn’t Akane who walked through those doors. No, it was someone else. Someone who even Ranma could have never seen coming.  
  
It was Dr. Tofu himself.  
  
Dr. Tofu was an older man, probably in his early to mid-30s, with long hair tied back and glasses that took over most of his face. He was tall, with a rather masculine build, as he clearly did some form of martial arts (after growing up in a dojo, Ranma could tell.) He wore scrubs and carried one of those fancy wallets. He walked up to the counter, checking his watch on the way there.  
  
“Oh, Doctor! Welcome in.” Ranma didn’t know why, but she was nervous. She had a distinct feeling that something was going to happen, and she wasn’t going to like it.  
  
“Ranma! Good to see you. Staying current on those hormones?” His voice was so smooth, it was no wonder Akane fell for him.  
  
"Yes, Sir, every day! What can I get you?" Ranma couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'll have a--" He was cut off by the sound of the door chime.  
  
And there it was. The thing that Ranma didn’t want to happen. Akane walked through the door just then, and came face to face with Dr. Tofu.  
  
Akane blinked in surprise, blushed slightly, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Oh! Dr. Tofu! I didn’t know you came in here…”  
  
“Akane! Always a pleasure. You haven’t been showing up in the clinic recently. No new injuries, I hope.” Dr. Tofu joked light-heartedly.  
  
“No sir. I mean I haven’t really been doing anything that would… hurt me.” Akane couldn’t make eye contact. In fact, she was looking anywhere but at the Doctor. The floor, the ceiling, even Ranma.  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Dr. Tofu looked at his watch again. “Woah, look at the time! I have a patient. Here,” Dr. Tofu pulled out a five and handed it to Ranma, “for whatever she wants.” Dr. Tofu turned and gave Akane a warm smile as he walked out. “I’ll see you at home, Akane.”  
  
Ranma nearly choked.  
  
Home? Home?! Did he say see you at home?1 That meant… That meant they were living together! Holy shit… Holy shit… Ranma never thought… At least, it never occurred to her that… she thought this was a crush, not something serious.  
  
With that, Dr. Tofu was gone, and it was just Ranma and Akane staring at each other. And staring. And staring. Until Ranma realized she had to say something fast or risk the silence suffocating them both. “Um… I-I’ll get you that iced coffee.”  
  
Akane seemed to snap back to attention after watching Dr. Tofu leave, her eyes lingering on the doorway. “Oh, right, yeah. Iced coffee…”  
  
There it was again. The deafening silence.  
  
Ranma cleared her throat, absolutely incapable of letting the silence stay in the air. “So… you and the doctor… that serious, huh?”  
  
“What? What are you talking about?” Akane looked just about as confused as Ranma felt about the whole thing.  
  
“Well, he said ‘see you at home.’ Must be pretty serious for you two to be livin together. You shoulda said something! And here I thought you had a crush…”  
  
“What? No, no, I live with my family!”  
  
That time, Ranma did choke. “Family? So you mean…” An image of the two of them flashed in Ranma’s mind, Akane in a white dress and the Doctor in a suit… wedding bells. No way…  
  
Akane shook her head quickly. “No, it’s not like that!”  
  
“Then what is it like? What kind of relationship could you have where he lives with you and your family?”  
  
“Dr. Tofu is married to my older sister, Kasumi!” Akane blurted out.  
  
And just like that, it was there again.  
  
Deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Kasumi is in her like late 20s because I have control and I call the shots


	8. The Truth About Akane Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for fluff? No? Well you're getting fluff

So that was it. That was the reason Akane came in every day, to watch from afar. Because she couldn’t watch from up close. Ranma couldn’t even imagine what that must be like. How much that would hurt. Ranma had never really been in love before, but she’s read enough sappy romances to have an idea of what unrequited love was like.  
  
The silence had gone on for far too long. She had to say something to break it up, make Akane feel better. Maybe apologize for all the teasing. Ranma finally opened her mouth to speak and let out a single, solitary, “Oh…”  
  
Akane frowned. “You don’t have to look at me like that.”  
  
Ranma looked away, trying to focus on the coffee. “Sorry, sorry, I just… I didn’t realize… then again, he is a little old for you…” Ok, not helping.  
  
“Gee, thanks.”  
  
“I’m just saying! I mean, you’re what, 22?”  
  
“23.”  
  
“Ok, same as me then. You should find someone else! You’re plenty young, you’re good lookin, you got enough goin for ya! Don’t waste it on your sister’s husband.” Ranma handed the coffee over to Akane, finally making eye contact again.  
  
Akane’s expression was… different. She was practically glowing. It was a look Ranma had never seen from the other girl before, and it was almost… breathtaking. Akane’s lips slowly parted into a cheeky grin. “You think I’m good looking? I thought I was… uncute.”  
  
Ranma huffed, her face heating up. “That was… That was just a slip! You’re plenty good looking, you just… you look better when you’re happy, that’s all.”  
  
“When I’m… happy?” Akane blinked slowly, the cheekiness falling from her grin.  
  
“Yeah, like right now! You always look so… broody and angry when you come in here. Guess now I know why, but, it doesn’t suit you. You should smile more!” Ranma slapped her hand to her face. Stupid. “And I promise I don’t mean that in the creepy ‘you should smile more’ way, it just came out like that.”  
  
Akane laughed. She laughed so sweetly and genuinely that it filled the whole room with warmth. She laughed to beautifully, so innocently, that Ranma felt her heart lurch, pause, and beat again. Akane laughed so wonderfully that in that moment, Ranma caught herself thinking that it could quite possibly be her most favorite sound in the whole world.  
  
But the happiness was fleeting. It was only a moment before the beautiful sound turned sour. Not because Akane stopped, or changed pitch, but because it was then that Ranma realized.  
  
She realized why she couldn’t get Akane out of her head. Why it hurt her so much to see Akane with the Doctor. Why she was so damn nosey all the time.  
  
_Ranma_ liked _Akane._  
  
Ranma _liked_ Akane.  
  
And Akane liked someone else.  
  
“Well, I promise I won’t hold that against you.” Akane held up her coffee. “Guess I should… go sit in the corner and not drink this.”  
  
Ranma laughed, but only weakly and only to fill the silence in her heart with something. “Yeah. Guess you should.”  
  
***  
  
“I’m so damn stupid, Ukyo.” Ranma had her head in her hands on the roof of her father’s dojo. She wasn’t crying. In fact, the only emotion she could really place was just… dread.  
  
She was beginning to understand a little of what Akane must be going through.  
  
“Oh, don’t say that. So you fell for a girl who likes someone else, you said yourself her crush is impossible! He’s married to her sister! There’s no way something like that could pan out. I’m sure Akane knows that.” Ukyo placed a comforting hand on Ranma’s back, trying to be supportive.  
  
“But what if they _do_ work it out, though! Then I’m the dumbass who fell for a customer.” Rams finally lifted her head, her braid falling over her shoulder. “I don’t even know if she likes girls!”  
  
“Don’t say that!” Ukyo stood up and held out her hand. “Alright, come on.”  
  
Ranma looked at the hand skeptically, then up at Ukyo. “What are you doing,” more of a statement than a question.  
  
“I’m taking you somewhere. You’re so mopy, it’s creeping me out.”  
  
Ranma groaned. “Noooo, let me stay here and wallow.”  
  
“Out of the question! Not come on!” Ukyo reached down and grabbed Ranma’s arm herself, gently tugging.  
  
Ranma finally stood. “Alright, alright, fine. I give. Where are we going?”  
  
“Shopping.”  
  
Ranma blinked. “Ok… why?”  
  
“Because the first step to getting someone to like you back is a killer wardrobe.”


	9. Shopping Isn't Always A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo takes Ranma shopping and it's a complicated experience. Trigger Warning for some mentions of transphobia.

“I don’t think this was one of your best ideas, Ucchan,” Ranma grumbled as she was pushed and pulled through the crowded mall. A few people giggled as they passed, looking Ranma up and down as they did. And Ranma instantly felt absolutely shitty.  
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes. “You worry too much. Come on, I know your closet is almost entirely hand-me-downs you got from me or things you thrifted in secret. Which is absolutely ridiculous. It’s time you got your own clothes, Ranma! Besides, think about impressing Akane!”  
  
“Why do I gotta impress a girl like that?” Ranma grumbled, earning her a laugh from Ukyo.  
  
“You can’t fool me, Ranchan, I already know you like her. Ah! Here we are!” Ukyo stopped in front of one of the more feminine stores, one of those ones with the crop tops that say things like “good vibes,” and “relax,” and pattered shorts made out of the thinnest fabric you’ve ever felt in your life and pants with fake pockets.  
  
Ranma instantly shrank. “I don’t think… I’m not sure this store is for me, Ukyo.” The thought of going in there… of people--other girls… seeing her… it made her feel sick to her stomach somehow. She felt in her gut that she didn’t belong here.  
  
“You belong here,” Ukyo said, as if reading Ranma’s mind. “You do. You’re a girl, aren’t you? And I know you like this stuff. Dresses, skirts, stupid little crop tops with basic sayings. I’ve seen you eyeing them.” Ukyo gave Ranma a little nudge. “Come on. Let’s get you something that will knock Akane’s socks off!”  
  
Ranma bit her lip. “Well… I guess I can’t argue with that…”  
  
***  
  
Shopping was exhausting. Ranma didn’t even realize how involved a process it was until they were three hours deep and still hadn’t chosen a single outfit. Sure, they had many contenders. Many, many contenders, but apparently that wasn’t the same thing as having an outfit.  
  
Ranma slipped out of the dressing room in what was probably the seventeenth dress she had tried on, but the chest was sagging and it didn’t hit her waist in the right place. “I don’t think this is the one either. Can’t I just wear my nice overalls? That’s as cute an outfit as ever, ya know.”  
  
Ukyo frowned from her judging post at the couches by the entrance to the fitting rooms. She shook her head. “Ok, so seventeen is not the charm. But I’m not ready to give up yet! What about that crop top and pencil skirt combo? That was pretty cute!”  
  
Ranma shook her head. “The skirt was too tight. I didn’t like the way it… showed…”  
  
“Ok, no pencil skirts. Let’s get a nice pair of shorts instead.” Ukyo got up, a fire in her eyes that Ranma recognized. It was a stubbornness that proved that Ukyo was not willing to give up any time soon, which meant more pain and suffering for Ranma. “Get back in that dressing room, girl, I got more stuff coming.”  
  
Ranma sight and nodded, walking back to the dressing room in shame as some girls behind them snickered. Ranma pretended to ignore it, but she knew they were whispering about her. She could have sworn she heard one of them whisper a slur, but before she could call them out, Ukyo had come barreling through with more clothes.  
  
“Ranchan! Ranchan I found the perfect dress! I promise, this one was made for you, girl! Come on, I wanna see it on, let’s go!” Ukyo shoved the clothes into Ranma’s arms and gently pushed the other girl into the dressing room. Ranma was about to open her mouth, to say something about Ukyo being too pushy, but then she caught sight of Ukyo’s expression.  
  
Ukyo had heard the girls too. She knew they were being watched, that Ranma was being taunted. And she was doing everything she could to make Ranma feel as comfortable as possible.  
  
A soft smile appeared on Ranma’s lips. “Ok, ok, what’s this miracle dress you found for me?”  
  
Ukyo grinned. “You’re going to love it. Here.” She hung the dress on one of the hangers, and Ranma’s eyes sparkled.  
  
“You… really think that will look good on me?”  
  
“Oh, I know it will.”


	10. Dresses Are Not Miracle Workers (But They Can Be The Miracle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane sees the dress and gives her two cents. Ranma is a hopeless lesbian.

The dress was perfect, just like Ukyo said it would be. It was so perfect Ranma almost couldn’t believe that she looked so good in it. It was the dress if there ever was “the dress.” It was so perfect that Ranma wore it for work as soon as she could, under her apron. But she wanted to be noticed. She almost never wore dresses, after all. She never felt fully comfortable with them. Or maybe it was that she never felt fully comfortable wearing them. She felt like it wasn’t for her.  
  
Probably because her parents spent so much of her life telling her that all the stuff she liked was off-limits.  
  
But that dress changed everything. It fit her in all the right places. It was a skater dress, so it didn’t bag too much in the chest, had thick straps to hide her broad shoulders, and hugged her just until the thinnest part of her waist before flaring out. Even the color was perfect--a brilliant red to match her dyes hair--decorated with little artistic flowers. She had her hair tied up in a simple pony, with a big, white bow to match some of the flowers. Of course, she tied the whole outfit up with white ballet flats, with a little lacey design on them.  
  
All in all, it was probably one of the most cutesy outfits Ranma had ever worn to work. All to impress one girl. Of course, Ranma took pride in her appearance. She had to. Anything less would send her into a deep dysphoria spiral, and that never went well for her or anyone around her. She wore makeup whenever she could, accentuated her figure, exercised often… but that day she obviously put in extra effort.  
  
She was basically kicking herself for being too obvious. Way too obvious. Akane would totally notice Ranma was dressing up. But would she figure out that Ranma was dressing up for her? Ranma saw so many costumers during the day, it could really be anyone. Akane didn’t know. So it would probably be fine.  
  
Right?  
  
The doorbell chimed, alerting Ranma to Akane’s presence. Ranma turned and smiled at Akane as she entered, her ponytail swaying around her. “Welcome in!” She sounded a little too chipper just then, and made a mental note to dial it back a little.  
  
Akane smiled back. “Ranma! Good Morning! I’ll have my usual.”  
  
“You got it!” Ranma went right to work, happy that the atmosphere wasn’t weird. Maybe it was better, having everything out in the open. Well, almost everything. Akane still didn’t know about Ranma’s crush, but maybe that was for the better. “One small iced coffee, room for cream.” Thankfully, Akane’s order wasn’t particularly complicated. It didn’t take much time to make.  
  
“Thank you.” Akane exchanged the drink for cash, pocketing the change. She looked Ranma up and down, finally noticing the dress. “Wow! You’re really dressed up today!”  
  
Ranma felt her face heat up, and she cleared her throat a little. “Um, yeah. I just… Felt like looking nice today, you know?”  
  
Akane nodded, the wheels in her head slowly turning. “Is it… Do you… I mean… Do you have a date or something?” She looked hesitant to ask the question, and awkwardness filled the air again.  
  
Ranma held up her hands. “Oh, no, nothing like that. I just got this cute dress at the mall and wanted to show it off.”  
  
The hesitancy went away at that moment. “Oh! Well, that’s great! I’ve never been a shopping kind of girl, but new clothes are great. You look good!” Aken blushed, holding up the coffee awkwardly. “A-Anyway, thanks for the coffee!” With that, she scurried off to her usual table.  
  
Ranma stood there for a minute in shock, Akane’s words repeating in her head over and over. She got… She got a compliment! Akane didn’t think she looked weird or was weird or… You look great! That’s what she said!  
  
Ranma couldn’t keep the goofy grin off her face for the rest of the day. She couldn’t deny that her heart soared and skipped every time she thought about what Akane said. You look great! You look great! Ranma looked great! Sure, it was a small compliment, but it was enough for Ranma.  
  
More than enough. Just those three words could keep her spirits up for a whole lifetime!  
  
Ok, maybe she was being a tad dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have named this fic Tales of a Hopeless Lesbian and a Disaster Bisexual. Anyway, only two updates today. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. The Turbulent Truths Are The Hardest To Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma gets in a fight with her dad about the dress. TW// transphobia, mentions of child abandonment

“What are you wearing, boy?” The sharp voice of Ranma’s father made her freeze. She could feel all the bitterness in there--the betrayal, the judgment… It hurt her more than words could describe. 

“It’s… It’s a dress…” She murmured, turning slowly as her hands crumpled into the fabric, holding on for dear life. She couldn’t let him take this from her. It was the only thing keeping her together in that house. 

“I know it’s a dress, fool, why are  _ you _ wearing it? Are you not a man,” Genma shouted, the walls shaking with the force of the blow. 

Ranma shook, but she knew she had to hold her ground. She stomped her foot, the fabric of the dress flowing around her. “Now you’re gettin’ it, pop! I’m  _ not _ a man! Don’t you see? I told you years ago that I’m your daughter! Why can’t you just accept it?” 

“My wife gave birth to a son, Ranma! The sooner you accept that the sooner you can take over the dojo!” 

“And I don’t wanna take over your stupid dojo!” 

The air fell silent between the two of them. Genma stood up straighter, rolling his shoulders as he stared down at his daughter with a fury in his eyes that Ranma had not seen in a long, long time. “Take it off, boy, or I’ll take it off for you. I will not have you wearing that garbage in this house.” 

The treat of tears pooled in Ranma’s eyes. “I  _ hate _ you!” Ranma turned and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her as she melted to the floor. Tears streamed down her face like rivers, dripping onto the dress one by one. She curled into herself, shaking violently. If only he could feel how much his words hurt her. 

Then, maybe, he would understand. 

***

It took a few minutes for Ranma to collect herself, but once she did she changed out of the dress and into a simple crop top and skinny jeans. She hid the dress somewhere her father wouldn’t be able to find it--just in case he felt the need to do something to her clothes in retaliation. 

The house was eerily silent, and it grated on Ranma’s soul. 

She knew he was leagues away from accepting her. Still, Ranma had hope. After all, her father stayed. Maybe he was having a hard time accepting it now, but he didn’t just abandon her as her mother had. She knew she was clinging onto strands of thin thread, but it was all she had to comfort herself. 

Ranma opened her window and pulled herself up to the roof, watching the sun set over the mountains. The sky was brilliant shades of pink and blue, and the clouds glowed a soft orange. It was comforting. There was something about the sky that always calmed her down. Maybe it was because the sky was in a constant state of change. It would be day, night, sunrise, sunset… it moved with time and it didn’t bend for anyone. It embraced the change, moved with authority.

That was how Ranma wanted to be. At one with the passage of time, a constant state of change until she eventually became the ideal version of herself. The hormones, as much as her father protested them, helped her do that--just as the sun and moon changed the sky. But the more she changed, the less her father spoke to her. 

She couldn’t decide if it was for the best or not. He wanted an heir to take over the dojo, she wanted to find love as herself. It wasn’t like there was no hope. Perhaps, if Ranma married someone who loved martial arts,  _ she _ could take over the dojo in Ranma’s place. Was it really so unheard of to have a woman head up a dojo? It wasn’t the stone age, it was the 2000s! 

Ranma let out a heavy sigh, a weight pushing down on her chest. She knew she was being stupid. Her father would never accept something like that. The man was a strict traditionalist, always clinging to outdated ideals. It would take a miracle to get him to give up his ways and accept that Ranma was a female--let alone accepting that his daughter was a lesbian. 

Ranma looked back up at the clouds, watching as they cascaded across the sky, and she straightened her back. There was still hope. As long as he didn’t kick her out of the house, there was hope. 

She had to believe that. 


	12. Coffee Can't Dry Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma is helplessly in love with Akane. Akane gets more coffee she doesn't drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random break I was camping with my family and then I was being a baby about writing so the chapter is real late. I made it a little longer than usual to (hopefully) make up for it. Hope you enjoy!

She walked into work the next day a husk of a person. She couldn’t help it, the words her father had spoken to her the day before weighed on her like a mountain. It was a mystery how she had ever made it to work at all, every cell in her body wanted her to stay at home. To wallow. 

But she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t let her father’s ignorant words weigh her down. Besides, work was the only place where she could see Akane, and those short moments had been the highlight of her days for weeks now. She couldn’t even fathom giving up even one. 

Now, if only she had a sign that Akane felt the same. 

The doorbell chimed as it opened, and Ranma perked up. There she was, in all her beauty. Her hair was half up in little space buns, and her lips were a vibrant ruby red. Ranma felt her heart lurch, pump, skip, whatever you wanted to call it--it was all of those things and so much more. 

“I-Iced coffee with room for cream?” Ranma asked, hating that her voice cracked on the first word. She put on her best customer service smile and waited for an answer. 

But Akane simply frowned. She stepped up to the counter, fished a bill out of her wallet, and set it down in front of the barista. Her eyebrow twitched inquisically, and she opened her mouth once to speak, but closed it. Contemplating what she was going to say. 

Dread settled in the pit of Ranma’s stomach. “Are you… Alright?” 

Akane shrugged one shoulder and chuckled a little awkwardly. “Actually… I was going to ask you that same question.” 

“Me?” Ranma’s smile fell--although, apparently, it hadn’t been a very convincing smile. After all, Akane had caught on so quickly. 

“Yeah, you… You seem down somehow. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Ranma snatched up the bill and busied herself with the cash register. “What makes you say that?” 

Akane shrugged again, gripping the strap of her purse now. “Like I said, you just don’t seem yourself. Usually, you make a snarky comment or… I dunno, get way too into my personal life.” 

Ranma forced a laugh. “Well, I’m perfectly fine. Nothing for a customer to worry about.” She gave Akane her change and got busy making the coffee she knew would never be touched. 

“Customer?” Akane frowned, looking almost disappointed. 

“Well, yeah… that is what you are, right?” Ranma poured the ice into the cup. 

Akane sighed slightly and shifted on her feet. “I suppose so, but… I guess I thought we were sort of becoming… friends.” 

Ranma froze for just a moment. Friends.  _ Friends _ . That’s what Akane said. Oh, no, that wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, Ranma was absolutely ecstatic. Friends. That meant their relationship was progressing. That Akane  _ felt _ something for Ranma. Something more than just “oh it’s that weird barista from the morning shift.” Ranma cleared her throat. “Friends, huh? I guess we are.” 

Akane leaned forward on the counter, limiting the space between her and Ranma. “So… You can tell me what’s bothering you, right? One friend to another. Nobody else is here at this time anyway.” 

Ranma’s shoulders dropped and she bit her lip. “It’s just… something my dad said to me yesterday. It’s nothing.” Ranma slowly set the drink on the counter for Akane. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Akane reached out, their fingers brushing ever so briefly--causing them to both tense. Akane pulled the drink to her swiftly, not allowing the touch to linger. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and averted her gaze. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me what he said. I won’t push you. I just think that… it’s better to get it all out instead of bottling everything up inside.” 

Ranma looked away as well, folding her hands together and squeezing. “Yeah… Yeah, I suppose you’re right. He just… He wants me to take over the dojo and… I’m just not the heir he wants.” Ranma sighed. “I’m sorry, this is weird, talking about this at work. Maybe we could meet up another time? Somewhere that isn’t this dang coffee shop?” She instantly froze. Oh, shit, did she just ask Akane out? 

A grin broke across Akane’s face, and she nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. Can I… have your phone number? So we can meet up?” She rustled around in her purse for her phone before handing it over to Ranma. 

Ranma stared at the phone, shocked at first, processing the implications of that moment. But she was just too dang giddy! Akane asked  _ her _ for her phone number! Sure it was totally innocent and they were just going out as friends, but… Ranma would take the win. 

“Yeah. Of course, you can.” Ranma took the phone and entered in her contact before handing it back to Akane, eyes sparkling. 

Akane never stopped smiling as she took the phone back. She waved. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Ranma.” She threw a wink over her shoulder as she walked out of the shop, still holding her untouched coffee. 

Ranma just about melted on the spot. 


	13. Even Good Days Have Bad Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia   
> Genma and Ranma have one final showdown, and in the aftermath, there is only one person Ranma can call for comfort.

Nothing could have ruined Ranma’s mood. She was over the moon excited about her little not-coffee date with Akane. Even if they never said it was a date. Even if Akane didn’t think of it as a date. Ranma was excited. They were friends. Friends! And even if that didn’t lead them down a different road, Ranma was happy. 

The house was eerily quiet when Ranma got home. “Dad? I’m back from work!” She called, but there was no answer. “That’s odd… he must be out shopping,” Ranma grumbled to herself as she took off her shoes in the entryway. 

It had been a rather long day, and she was looking forward to nothing more than getting into those cute little pink pjs she had just bought the other day, so Ranma rushed up to her room--only to find it completely ransacked. And her father in the middle of it. 

It was a disaster. All her drawers were open, bras were strewn everywhere, clothes torn off their hangers--and the dress,  _ the dress _ , was under her father’s feet. “Ranma--” 

“What are you doing?” Ranma rushed over to her dress and tried to pull it out from under her father. 

He didn’t budge. “It’s time we got you over this! You don’t need all this  _ crap _ ! You are a man! And you’re taking over the dojo!” 

That was when Ranma noticed--it wasn’t just that her room was ransacked, her clothes were being put in boxes. He was going to give it all away. “I’m  _ not _ ! I’m a girl, and the dojo is my last priority! Why can’t you just accept that?” 

“You’re lucky I didn’t leave you like your mother did, boy!” Genma stomped on the dress, digging his heel into the delicate fabric. 

Ranma screeched. “Stop!” She scrambled to pull the dress out from under her father’s feet, when a sickening  _ rip _ crashed over the room. Ranma paused, and the room fell absolutely silent as she looked at the limp fabric in her hands. Right at the seam, there was a giant, gaping hole. 

Genma stepped back, mouth agape. He breathed in, and started to say something, but stopped when Ranma cut him off. 

“I  _ hate _ you!” She slammed her hands on the ground, crumpling the fabric in her hands. “Here I am just trying to be myself… and all you ever do is talk down to me! I’ve never done anything but be who I am and you… you’re just so stuck in your bigotted, backward ways, or maybe you’re just too stubborn to see it!”

Ranma stood at last, the dress firmly in her hands as she stared her father down. “I thought maybe you’d see things my way, but now I know that’s never going to happen, is it?” 

“Ranma-” Genma actually looked shaken by that. Maybe he was finally starting to get it. Maybe something inside him clicked. But it was too late. He had spent so long berating his daughter that the rift between them had been solidified. 

“Save it! I don’t want to hear it!” Ranma turned and ran out of the room, dress in hand. She didn’t know why she was still clutching it, but she just couldn’t let it go. It was the only part of herself she had left, even if it was damaged. Even if she couldn’t fix it. It was hers. 

Ranma ran and ran until she reached the city park, sitting on the fountain as she panted loudly. Her eyes stung with tears, but she couldn’t remember when she had started crying. She pulled the dress up to her face and buried herself in the fabric, letting herself cry and cry, the crumbled up fabric muffling her sobs. 

Maybe she hadn’t thought enough about the fact that her mother abandoned her. Or that her father hating her. And maybe it was all crashing down on her at once in this public park, surrounded by people who would stare and judge, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was alone. Completely and utterly. 

But she didn’t want to be. 

She sniffled, trying desperately to pull herself together as she pulled her phone out from her pocket and looked through the contacts, but there was only one person she wanted by her side. One person she wanted to share this with. One person whose comforting words would mean something to her, in this moment. But she couldn’t call. She was too scared, too emotionally vulnerable. What if she was judged? Laughed at? She didn’t know if she could handle that. Not on top of everything else. 

She took a thick breath, another tear dropping onto the dark red fabric, and tried to calm down. No… this person wouldn’t do that to her. There was no way. Ranma clicked on the contact before giving her actions much more thought, and pulled her phone up to her ear. 

To her surprise, there was an answer. 

“Akane? I… I’m sorry to bother you, I just…” Ranma couldn’t get out another word, she just began to cry. 

A breath came from the other side of the phone, followed by the frantic words, “Where are you right now?”


	14. Thread Can Mend More Than Just Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane helps Ranma sew her dress

Akane ran. She ran and she ran and she ran until she couldn’t possibly run anymore. At least, that was how it looked to Ranma as she watched Akane through blurry eyes. Akane was completely out of breath when she finally found Ranma at the fountain, propping her hands on her knees as she struggled for breath. 

“Ranma… Ranma are you… ok?” 

Ranma quickly wiped her eyes, suddenly very embarrassed by her tears. She turned her head down, surprised that Akane even cared enough to come. “I…” She clutched the dress closer to her. 

Akane looked from the dress to Ranma, and then took a seat next to the other girl on the fountain. “Did something happen to your dress?” 

Ranma sniffled and nodded, happy for the divergence in the conversation. She showed Akane where the seam had ripped. “It’s ruined… My dad... He…” Ranma couldn’t bring herself to finish. “I was going to wear it to our not-coffee date, but…” Ranma instantly blushed when she realized what she had said. “I-I mean not date as in  _ date _ ! I didn’t mean, I mean…” 

Akane giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide a small smile. She took the dress into her hands and inspected the hole. “Oh, this isn’t so bad. We can fix it.” 

Ranma stared at Akane with wide eyes. “We… we can?” 

“Yeah! With a little thread and some sewing, we can patch this tear right up. You’re lucky it just ripped at the seam. This is nothing we can’t fix.” Akane flashed Ranma a warm, comforting smile, and Ranma felt herself release a breath she had been holding in. 

“I… Don’t know how to sew.” Ranma’s voice came out in a lame monotone, neither a question nor a statement but just a flat, stunned mess. 

“Your mother never taught you?” 

Ranma looked away. “My mom left. She didn’t want me the way I am, so she left to find a better son to call her own.” Ranma wiped her eyes and bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing again. 

“Oh…” Akane looked down at the dress and ran her fingers over the hole. “Well, I can teach you! My older sister, Kasumi, is very good at stuff like this. I’m… not so much, but… I can tell this is important to you.” 

Ranma looked up at Akane in surprise. “Really? You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course!” Akane smiled. “We’re friends, and I want to help.” She dug through her purse for a few moments before pulling out one of those little travel sewing kits. She pulled out a needle and some red thread, and got right to work. “See, you want to thread the needle like this, and then you just go through the fabric here…” 

Akane pulled through several messy stitches before handing the dress off to Ranma. “Sorry, I know it’s not perfect, but… Now you try!” 

Ranma stared at the jagged edges, and she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She took the needle from Akane and poked it through the fabric on one side, then on the other. “Like this?” 

“Close, you want your stitches to be closer together, see how far apart they are?” Akane leaned over and gently took Ranma’s hand, guiding it through the next couple of stitches. Ranma’s cheeks warmed and she smiled softly, following Akane’s movements until they reached the end of the hole. 

“Now what do I do?” Ranma asked, looking from the ladder of stitches to Akane. 

“Now you just,” Akane paused and took Ranma’s hand, using it to gently pull on the string until the stitches went taught and started pulling the two edges of the fabric together, “pull like that!” 

And just like that, the dress was fixed. Akane showed Ranma how to tie it all off, and put the needle and excess thread away in her little kit. 

Ranma beamed, holding the dress up in the air. “Wow! You can’t even tell it was ripped at all!” 

Akane nudged Ranma playfully. “Now you can wear it to our not-coffee date.” 

Ranma whipped her head around to look at Akane, absolutely dumbfounded. 

But Akane didn’t say anything, she just grinned. 


	15. Sometimes Misunderstandings End Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane go on their not coffee date

Ranma wore the dress. She wore the dress and she looked  _ damn _ good. Since her altercation with her father, she had been staying with Ucchan at the cafe, and honestly, she was happier. She didn’t have her father around telling her to “be a man” or “take over the dojo” or whatever other nonsense he spewed on a daily basis. And maybe, just maybe, this would lead him to reflect a little. Accept his daughter, instead of trying to force her to be his son. 

“Ucchan? I’m heading out!” Ranma called as she exited the cafe, a little purse she had borrowed from Ukyo decorating her shoulder. 

“Have fun at your not-coffee date!” Ukyo winked, and Ranma’s cheeks warmed, but she flashed a huge smile. 

Finally, it was the day she had been waiting for. She all-but ran to the park, where Akane was waiting by the fountain. Akane turned, her short hair bouncing on her shoulders, and Akane grinned. “Ranma! You made it!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Ranma’s breathing was hindered slightly from her excited movement from earlier, but she was trying her best to hide it. 

Akane held out her elbow for Ranma to take, and Ranma used every ounce of her willpower to stop a blush from forming on her cheeks, but she failed miserably as she slowly took the arm in hers. 

“So, where to?” Ranma asked, throat dry. 

Akane hummed and pursed her lips slightly, looking up at the sky. A faint smile appeared on her lips, and she turned her head to Ranma with a grin. “I think we should just go where the wind takes us!” 

“Go where the wind takes us, huh?” Ranma teased as the pair sat at a table, staring down at their iced coffees. 

Akane blushed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she idly played with the straw in her drink. “I… I couldn’t think of anywhere else.” She admitted softly. 

Ranma couldn’t help but giggle slightly. “I guess it is the perfect place. After all, this is kind of where we met.” 

Akane frowned. “Is it?” 

Ranma blinked and cocked her head to the side. “Well, duh. Isn’t it?” 

Akane looked away, suddenly very flustered. And Ranma starred, ever confused. Ranma parted her lips slightly, thinking through all the times she could have possibly seen Akane outside of work. 

And then it hit her. 

Akane Tendo. Of the Tendo dojo. They sparred all the time when they were kids, and Ranma always won. Heck, they were practically best friends--though they fought constantly. Ranma dropped her head into her hands, suddenly incredibly embarrassed. Somehow, the idea that Akane knew her back then… well it just made everything so much more complicated. She let out a long groan. “Oh my god. I can’t… Oh my god. I’m so sorry I forgot.” 

Akane waved her hands in the air frantically, like she was trying to swat a bug. “H-Hey, it’s ok! It was a long time ago, and we’re both so different now… I-I wasn’t even sure it was you at first!” 

Ranma scoffed and raised her head, running a finger through her red hair. “I think I won the medal for ‘most changed.’” She smiled sheepishly, a feeling of self consciousness overwhelming her. 

Akane shrugged. “I think it’s a good thing. It’s nice seeing you… be yourself. You were so angry when we were kids. Stifled. I’m so glad to see you blossom.” 

Ranma’s pinks turned the slightest shade of pink. She cleared her throat. “H-Hey, can I ask you something?” The question ached in the back of her mind--yearning to ask Akane out, officially, but there was something else she needed to know first. 

“Shoot!” Akane pulled the straw up to her mouth and sipped her coffee, her face scrunching up in instant regret. 

Ranma laughed. “That! See, that’s…. I don’t get it, if you don’t like coffee, why do you always order it?”

Akane blushed and turned away, playing with a strand of her har. “Because… Because the first day I went in, I asked for an iced tea, and you gave me the wrong drink.”

Ranma blinked. “What?” 

“It was the rush, and you were so overwhelmed, but then after that I came in and you said “oh, iced coffee!” and I just couldn’t correct you.” 

“Then… why keep coming back? After all those wrong orders…” 

“Because…” Akane sucked in a breath, the air in the room stalling for a moment. And the world melted away. Ranma’s heart was pounding furiously as she watched the pink return slowly to Akane’s cheeks. 

Everything stilled. 

“Because I wanted the cute barista to keep making drinks for me.” 

The words fell out of Akane’s mouth like bricks, and suddenly the room around them erupted. The stillness of the moment was gone, and color exploded into the room. The soft pink of her cheeks, the ruby red of her lips, the sleek black of the hair she so delicately swept behind her ear. Ranma was aware of all of it, and suddenly, it was like time clicked into place. 

And everything made sense. 

_ Oh.  _

“I… you think I’m cute?”

“Undoubtedly. Immeasurably. Unbelievably cute, Ranma.” 

“I… I could kiss you right now, don’t play me Akane.”

“Then do it.” 

Ranma couldn’t stop herself from lunging over the table and capturing Akane’s lips with her own. Her whole body burned. Sparks flew in the air around them. It was just them, just that moment, just their lips. Nothing else. And they parted like the ocean and crashed back together on the shores of their cheeks and the moment felt like it lasted an eternity. 

And Ranma finally pulled away. 

“Wow…” Her voice was nothing more than a soft whisper. 

Akane’s lips spread into a smile, and she looked into Ranma’s eyes. “Wow.”

Weeks passed since their little coffee date, and Ranma stood like a little ball of nerves outside the Tendo dojo, holding a bottle of sake in her hands. 

“Stop worrying so much. You’re going to be fine.” Akane promised, giving Ranma’s free hand a little squeeze. 

“Easy for you to say. It’s been years since your father has seen me, what if he--” 

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks. Besides, I… I think he’ll like you the way you are. He’s more progressive than you think. After all, he accepted me as bi.” 

Ranma sucked in a thick, heavy breath. “Ok… Ok, I-I trust you.” 

Akane grinned and pushed open the door. “Dad? I’m home!” She called into the house. 

Soun ran to his youngest daughter. “Akane! Welcome home!” He pulled his daughter into a warm hug, then paused when he caught sight of Ranma. “Akane? Who is this?” 

Ranma gave a stiff, shy wave. 

Akane smiled. “Dad, I want you to meet Ranma.” Akane walked back over to stand next to Ranma and took the other girl’s hand. And Akane grinned her beautiful, wide grin as she gave the hand a little squeeze and Ranma’s heart just sored. 

“My girlfriend.” 

F I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks! the end! thank you everyone for sticking with me while I wrote this final chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long but I hope you liked it!


End file.
